


Afterschool

by xeri0Vs



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeri0Vs/pseuds/xeri0Vs
Summary: "Надо же! Нашу «дочку маминой подруги» оставили после уроков?"
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Original Character(s), Uchiha Madara/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Afterschool

Крайне комфортно существовать в школьных стенах, будучи эдакой серой мышкой, которая, впрочем, в случае чего вполне может и укусить. Тебя не трогают, а ты просто сидишь где-нибудь позади в роли стороннего наблюдателя, делая для себя выводы. Полезно. Да и учителя таких обычно любят.

Вот только цена за это — бессонные ночи за домашним заданием и боязнь не оправдать ожиданий.

Занятия закончились пару-тройку часов назад. Школа опустела. Но так даже лучше. Для Марико Окамото класс — гораздо лучшая площадка для выполнения огромного в предпоследний учебный год домашнего задания. По многим причинам… К тому же здесь концентрироваться получается лучше, да и тише.

Впрочем, ладно, не всегда.

— Надо же! Нашу «дочку маминой подруги» оставили после уроков? — над самым ухом раздаётся низковатый голос, заставив её вздрогнуть и моргнуть, выпутываясь из мыслей. Этот насмехающийся, хоть и беззлобный тон она узнает из тысячи. К тому же, его обладатель, видимо, довольный произведённым эффектом, тут же обходит парту, садясь на стул впереди, но лицом к Окамото. Подпирает ладонью подбородок и привычно щурится, хмыкая. — Я действительно настолько страшный, что ты аж дёргаешься?

Звучит иронично, учитывая, сколько сердец (или желаний наживы, ведь мало кому не захочется быть девушкой наследника известнейшей семьи Учиха, чья слава в бизнес-сфере распростёрлась далеко за пределы их города, и жить, не особо заботясь о завтрашнем дне) он разбивает практически ежедневно, хоть и сам не особо этим гордится, мягко говоря.

— Чего тебе, Мадара? — Марико устало поднимает взгляд от тетради, игнорируя провокацию. Но перед этим со вздохом смотрит на клетчатую бумагу с неровной линией, проведённой дрогнувшей из-за внезапного появления Учихи рукой. Корректор Окамото, естественно, забыла. Именно сегодня. Прекрасно.

— Да вот шёл домой, а тут дверь открыта, — полулениво тянет Мадара, делая какой-то плавно-абстрактный жест рукой, создавая ощущение, что сейчас зевнёт, но при этом так и не отпустив с лица эту хитрую ухмылочку. Опускает взгляд туда же — на тетрадь — и тут же улыбается ещё шире. — Думаю, дай зайду, навещу.

— Будешь уходить — закрой.

Эмоционально реагировать не хочется, да и вообще хоть как-то поддерживать эти его игры. На это нужны силы и энергия, а у Марико к концу дня нет ни того, ни другого, так ещё и сонливость в придачу. Зато у Учихи, кажется, целые склады неуёмного желания к активности и полное отсутствие даже намёка на усталость. И где только берёт столько энергии?

— Совсем ты меня не ценишь, — вот и сейчас он мгновенно состроил из себя обиженного, даже губы поджал и чуть нахмурился. На секунду. — Так что, по какому такому поводу вас оставили после уроков, милая леди?

И снова этот нахальный тон.

— Ты в театральное поступать после школы не хочешь? — Мари беззлобно выдыхает, всё же откладывая ручку на время. В ответ получает лишь какой-то нечленораздельный звук, сопровождающийся выражением крайнего отвращения. — А зря, тебе бы пошло.

— Почему любая попытка с тобой заговорить заканчивается агрессией в мой адрес? — остатки желания поактёрствовать. Он сегодня быстро успокоился. Из-за того ли, что публики нет и смотреть за спектаклем некому?

Она смотрит на него говорящим взглядом, устало и вымотанно.

— Если бы меня оставили после уроков, то здесь был бы учитель или хотя бы его вещи. Как видишь, здесь только я…

Учиха бросает секундный взгляд на место преподавателя, словно и не заметил отсутствия оного раньше, задумчиво (хватит играть, чтоб тебя, боже!) поводит плечом и проводит пальцем по кончику носа, чуть скрябая.

— Да, пожалуй ты права. Помнится, когда меня в последний раз оставляли после уроков, так оно и было, — хмыкает, вызывая приступ хронического закатывания глаз у Марико. А его глаза так и светятся. — Я, конечно…

— Мадара, иди домой. Дай мне сделать домашнюю. Пожалуйста.

Ей хочется саркастично спросить его «в последний раз — это сегодня?» (как он с такой посещаемостью и постоянными наказаниями в виде пресловутого оставления после занятий ещё не вылетел — вопрос риторический, конечно, но всё же), однако если она не закончит как можно раньше, то домой придёт уже затемно, а это тоже не совсем приятный вариант, как бы не хотелось пересекать порог. И так глаза уже начинают слезиться от постоянного напряжения на них в течение почти суток уже.

Учиха отстраняется.

Вопросительно вскидывает бровь, но встаёт и исчезает из поля зрения. Ходит Мадара всегда бесшумно, как заправский ниндзя, а провожать его взглядом Окамото не хочется. Она возвращается к учебнику и тетрадям, продолжая аккуратным почерком переписывать то, что задали. Поэтому когда сначала со стороны двери раздаётся щелчок, а после на её парту опускается ключ от кабинета, исчезновение которого Марико даже не заметила, она снова вздрагивает, удивлённо выпрямляясь.

Учиха садится обратно. На молчаливый вопрос Мари он лишь аккуратно кивает в сторону тетради, мол, пиши, всё нормально. Она вздыхает и чуть раздражённо почти неслышно цокает языком. Оборачивается на закрытую дверь из класса, понимая, что он запер их. Впрочем, угрозы от него она уж точно не ощущает. Как минимум, не в свой адрес.

— Просто перестраховка от длинных языков. Мало ли кто тут кроме меня ещё лясы точит, — хмыкает, а когда Окамото возвращается к занятиям, тянет уже совсем другим тоном: — Тяжёлый день?

Серьёзность в голосе звучит не совсем привычно, если это голос Учихи Мадары, разговаривающего с Марико. Спросите любого из их школы: вам все скажут, что такое невозможно. Он всегда говорит лениво и тягуче, с лёгкой примесью насмешки и скрыто-фантомной ухмылки. Сейчас же он выглядит по-другому: более собранно что ли. Потому что подаётся чуть вперёд и вроде, на первый взгляд, продолжает быть таким же преувеличенно незаинтересованным, но при этом следит за движением руки Мари, выписывающей буквы, сверяясь с учебником, с некоторым едва ощутимым напряжением.

Окамото кивает.

— Вроде того.

— Отец? — она в ответ только на мгновение поднимает похолодевший взгляд, а затем как-то неосознанно сжимается, но возвращается в сотый раз к своему занятию. Впрочем, Мадаре этого достаточно. — А я тебе уже несколько раз говорил, что от него бежать надо. Мать свою можешь захватить, как хочешь, но самой бы уйти. Он у тебя совсем с катушек съехал, как в отставку отправился. Можете к нам прийти, я уже говорил. Ты, конечно, вряд ли поладишь с моим отцом, но всё получше кандидатура, да и дома его почти нет.

— Что такое. оп-про… оппортунизм, боже мой? — Марико вычитывает сложное слово в учебнике и даже чуть улыбается над собственным заплетающимся от нехватки сна языком. И поднимает вопросительный взгляд на Мадару.

— Приспособленчество. Там после этого слова можно уже не конспектировать: дальше всё равно проверять не будут, — он спокойно подсказывает, внимательно следя за тем, как она дописывает до точки и убирает учебник в сумку, доставая другой. Мадара, естественно, вылавливает её манёвр по уходу от темы разговора, но не настаивает. Знает, что в любом случае всё, что он сказал, она приняла к сведению. Пожимает плечами. — Физику можешь не делать, её не будет завтра. А вот по химии — там, да, мрак.

— Контрольная ведь через неделю?

— Ага, но она нас гонять завтра будет по всему материалу, чтобы пробелы выявить, — к нему снова возвращается это нарочито ленивое состояние. — Будешь шестую задачу решать, с коэффициентом аккуратнее там.

— А ты уже сделал?

— Ну так я ж не просто так уроки пропускаю, — хмыкает. — Да. Математику могу объяснить, если сложно будет, но ты же этим не воспользуешься: всё будешь сама пытаться понять.

Марико кивает несколько рассеянно, но все помогающие советы она точно услышала, в этом можно и не сомневаться.

Некоторое время сидят молча. Мадара мрачно следит за её движениями и тем, что из-под её руки появляется в тетради. Одновременно думает, как ещё сподобить её наконец убираться из дома. Да, по школе много слухов поползёт, если Марико Окамото — дочь прославленного генерал-майора армии, вышедшего в отставку, — вдруг ни с того, ни с сего будет жить у Учиха, с которыми семья Окамото довольно серьёзно соперничает и у которых, к тому же, характер весьма сложный. Школа небольшая, сплетни быстро распространятся. А учитывая, что Мари и Мадара не общаются у всех на виду вот так, можно предположить, что жить Окамото не дадут своим судачеством, а ей эта лишняя нервотрёпка с чужим мнением вообще сейчас не нужна.

А когда-то ведь было чудесное время без распрей между семьями, вызванных беспочвенной предвзятостью отца Марико с одной стороны и врождённой гордостью Учих — с другой. Тогда и Марико, и Мадара — ещё совсем-совсем юные — могли общаться гораздо больше, что и делали. Семьи жили близко, буквально в соседних домах, а это немаловажный фактор при знакомствах детей друг с другом.

Вот только обучение в разных школах вплоть до старшей, дальнейший переезд Окамото ближе к центру города и окончательно разругавшиеся родители весьма сильно всю крепкую дружбу детства подорвали. А сейчас отец Окамото так и вообще взял дочь в ежовые рукавицы, решив, что из-за рабочих поездок слишком много пропустил в её воспитании.

— У тебя нет дома снотворных каких-нибудь? — как бы между прочим интересуется Мари, не отрываясь от решения задачи. Так буднично, словно о прогнозе погоды на завтра спрашивает. Учиха несколько удивлённо вскидывает было бровь, но потом вспоминает её слезящиеся от усталости глаза, общую сонливость и, кажется, понимает.

Кошмары Марико мучают редко, но в последнее время, видимо, под воздействием стресса и нервов становятся куда более частыми гостями.

— Не помню, посмотреть надо. Можешь зайти со мной, я гляну, дам, если что-то есть. Всё равно дома до выходных никого, тебе и слова никто не скажет, если побудешь недолго у нас.

Мари замирает, раздумывая.

Проходит около минуты прежде, чем она едва заметно кивает. Настолько быстро, что создаётся ощущение, что невооружённым взглядом, не будь Мадара так хорошо с ней знаком, он бы и не увидел ничего. И тут же переводит тему.

— А Изуна где? — про отца не спрашивает, и так знает, что он снова уехал решать дела принадлежащей их семье компании с партнёрами в один из соседних городов. А вот младшим братом интересуется, потому что тот нечасто отсутствует дома так долго. Обычно, напротив, приглашает ватагу своих знакомых к себе (соглашаются далеко не все).

— Пользуется тем, что его временный опекун — я, — на удивление Марико даже смешок его поддерживает, пусть и более вяло, но вполне искренне. — Отпросился до субботы к одноклассникам на квартиру. Я отпустил, раз уж в младших классах завтра выходной.

Окамото понимающе кивает, давая понять, что про выходной она в курсе. А Учиха вдруг замечает, что сил у неё осталось совсем уж немного и если она вот так вот продолжит упорно сидеть здесь и невероятно упрямо пытаться дописать то, что нужно, то это точно грозит обмороком. И эти её слезящиеся глаза, чтобы они были здоровы…

Когда Мадара снова поднимается, Мари не обращает внимания. До того момента, пока не понимает, что он собственнически складывает её вещи в рюкзак. Смеряет Учиху взглядом, полным удивления и накрывает рукой тетрадь с учебником по химии.

— Что ты?..

— Ты сейчас отрубишься, собирайся.

— Мадара, перестань, — улыбается и тянет руку, чтобы перехватить сумку, но не успевает, а из-за неловкости лишается и учебника с тетрадью, которые были у нее под руками. — Мадара! Надо доделать домашнюю работу, потому что дома времени не будет. Эй, да всё со мной хорошо, дай сюда химию.

— Не спорь и собирайся, — Окамото от этого холодного тона и сверкнувшего огня в чёрных глазах вжимает голову в плечи. Вот как он это делает? Вроде и злобы в голосе нет, и говорит Учиха негромко, но звучит это слишком пугающе, чтобы не подчинится.

Он вообще умеет быть убедительным и чрезвычайно угрожающим, если захочет. В такие моменты создаётся ощущение, что он титан, и может раздавить любого одним пальцем, если его ослушаются. Помнится, в далёком детстве, когда ещё не было этих распрей между семьями и они могли спокойно общаться, Мари в шутку заметила, что от такого голоса и с обрыва прыгнет. Сейчас же ей несмешно: это слишком напоминает отца.

Впрочем глава семейства Окамото не так в этом хорош. Он обычно просто кричит или повышает голос. А вот так… Так умеет только Мадара.

До выхода с территории школы идут молча, потому что разговаривать Марико не хочет, чувствуя, как какое-то мерзкое ощущение подступает к горлу. Липкое, противное. Ей страшно. Радует одно: они, кажется, последние, кто оставался в школе, а значит их вместе не увидят. Наверное. А едва выйдя за забор — оба одновременно сворачивают куда-то в переулки и маленькие мрачноватые улочки. Благо, до дома Мадары недалеко. Окамото лишь покорно идёт следом за своим спутником, притихнув. Она выглядит пришибленной и нуждается в некотором времени, чтобы прийти в себя.

— Прости, — вдруг негромко тянет Учиха, не оборачиваясь. Он смотрит куда-то в землю и немного замедляет шаг, щурясь. Голос мягкий и действительно виноватый, хоть это и сложно заметить.

— Всё нормально.

И снова тишина. Но теперь она хотя бы не висит на них мёртвым грузом.

Они друг друга поняли.

***

Марико всё-таки засыпает у него, проваливаясь, стоит ей присесть на диван, чтобы подождать, пока Мадара найдёт что-то от её кошмаров. Когда Учиха возвращается, она уже спит, оперевшись о подлокотник. И хотя пальцы её нервно сжимают обивку, а лоб наморщен, она хотя бы заснула. К тому же складочки на лбу расправляются, стоит Учихе подложить ей под голову подушку и аккуратно поправив её положение на диванчике, накрыть пледом. Присев рядом на корточки, он чуть усмехается и мягко проводит рукой по её коротким, аккуратно уложенным чёрным волосам.

Это всегда действует на неё успокаивающе.

Даже во сне.


End file.
